Generally, the agricultural production comprises the steps of soil preparation, sowing, fertilization, hand weeding and harvesting, each of which requires a huge amount of manpower. Particularly, the steps of hand weeding and harvesting are the most manpower-consuming processes. To achieve the purposes of weeding and growing seedling, the farmers conventionally cover a plastic cloth over the land to retard the growth of weeds and use a plastic seedling-growing plate. However, after the crops are harvested or the seedlings are transplanted, the farmer has no ideal way in dealing with the useless plastic cloth and plate. Due, to the plastic cloth and plate cannot be decomposed naturally, it tends to cause the second pollution once the plastic cloth and plate are discarded. In addition, the plastic cloth and plate will result in poor water and air-permeability and influence the ecological environment of soil microorganisms, root system of cultivated seedling, and the growth of crops.
The paper product has the advantage of being decomposable in natural environment easily. After achieving the purpose of agricultural producing, it can be naturally disintegrated and integrated as part of soil after plowing so that it has no disadvantages of recycling, handling the discards and environmental pollution as compared to those by traditional plastic cloth and plate. Therefore, it is desired to develop an agricultural paper material to replace the traditional plastic cloth and plate, or the cultivating medium, which it would be an advanced development in the aspects of economic benefits and environmental protection.
The papermaking material comes typically from the natural organic wood fibers, which are also excellent carriers for microorganisms. However, the conventional paper contains large amounts of chemical additives which have nothing to do with the required features of agricultural crops. Thus the conventional waste paper is not suitable to be used in agricultural application of farmland cultivating.
Therefore, if the functional components can be added and adjusted in the papermaking material during the manufacturing process in making the paper product, it can be sufficiently applied in agriculture as desired. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose paper for being applied in agricultural planting and cultivating to solve the problems resulting from weed control, pest control, sowing, growing seedlings, fertilization, fertilizer saving, manpower saving and special cultivating, thereby the agricultural producing possibly becoming a permanent operation.